


5 by 5: Dark Hunters Fan Art

by Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper



Series: 5 by 5 [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/pseuds/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper





	1. You're my Teddy Bear

Faith and Dev

[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/albums/b483/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/?action=view&current=Faith-and-Dev_zps50b77979.gif)


	2. I Belive

Varyk and Gabby  
[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/albums/b483/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/?action=view&current=Varyk-and-Gabby_zps646affa2.gif)


	3. Mine

Fury and Luna  
[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/albums/b483/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/?action=view&current=Fury-and-Luna_zps2c4d163a.gif)


	4. The View I Love The Most

Padma and Zar  
[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/albums/b483/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/?action=view&current=PadmaandZar_zps5eaf71d5.gif)


	5. I'd Lie

Colt and Pansy  
[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/albums/b483/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/?action=view&current=Colt-and-Pansy_zps45b317dd.gif)


	6. It's Your Love

Jasyn and Hannah  
[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/albums/b483/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/?action=view&current=Jasyn-and-Hannah_zpsea042b54.gif)


	7. She Ain't Right

Lysander and Vi  
[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/albums/b483/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/?action=view&current=Lysander-and-Vi_zps32c12d71.gif)


	8. I Never Knew Love

Remi and Tara  
[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/albums/b483/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/?action=view&current=Tara-and-Remi_zpsb5b2ae40.gif)


	9. I Need You

Thorn and Ginny  
[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/albums/b483/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/?action=view&current=Ginny-and-Thorn_zps7111e1b9.gif)


	10. When Goodbye Was A Word

Acheron and Dawn  
[](http://s1288.photobucket.com/albums/b483/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/?action=view&current=Dawn-and-Acheron_zps227558ca.gif)


End file.
